Bloodlust
by Dark-Shadow-Knight13
Summary: A young girl's life ended the day she lost her parents. Found and taken in by the Jedi she seeks to get revenge on the one that murdered her family. Along the way she discovers a secret her parents kept from her along wit the fact that the one she calls her master is the very same type of creature that took her family from her. Rated M for violence and lots of blood.
1. Prologue: A Life Taken

PROLOGUE: A LIFE TAKEN

I don't remember much of what happened the day I found my parents murdered. As a matter of fact the only thing I can remember is my entire house bathed in blood and that look in those horrid red eyes of the monster that took my family from me. They were the eyes of a murderous, soulless being that was completely void of any conscious.

The monster that murdered my parents grabbed me and stared at me with its eyes. It smiled at me and licked its lips hungrily. It opened its mouth to reveal several sharp teeth, almost like fangs. "You look like a delicious little morsel." It said to me. The monster lifted its fangs to my neck and prepared to bite my throat. "I'm going to enjoy this. It's been so long since I've taken the life of one of your kind." It whispered into my ear.

My kind?

"It seems a pity to kill you, but I have my orders." He licked my neck and I felt a tear at the corner of my eye. "Just relax."

I felt the tip of his teeth on my neck. He was going to bite me. Kill me. No! I didn't want to die like this!

Someone, please HELP ME!

He didn't get the chance to kill me. As he was about to end my life I saw him lift off the ground. "Release her!" A foreign voice said.

It's all a big blur after that. I guess I must have fallen unconscious because when I woke up I was being carried to a temple by a strange man.

"It's going to be okay little one. You'll be safe here. I promise." He smiled at me with a big goofy grin.

I wasn't sure if it was the shock of finding my parents or nearly being someone's dinner, but whatever it was I just knew that I could trust him.

On that day my life was taken from me, but I was also given a new one and I wasn't going to waste it.


	2. Chapter 1: Abuse and Nightmares

chapter 1: Abuse And Nightmares

The punch came too fast for me to react. I fell to the ground. A hard kick to my side made me scream in pain. Another punch to my head. Another. Another. After three hard kicks my attacker stopped.

"You are such a weakling Alex. You could never make it as a Padawan. You can't even make it as a youngling." Drake Dugen hissed.

"Shut up Dugen! I am not a weakling and I can make it as a Padawan." I wiped a strand of chestnut-brown hair out of my face as I slowly got up.

Drake Dugen had been a major thorn in my side since I first came to the Jedi Temple. Him and his friends had bullied me ever since I showed them up in training. It wasn't my fault I had the skills and they didn't. They couldn't hit a practice droid if someone put their lightsaber right on it. I'd even managed to squeeze a couple compliments out of Master Windu and everybody knew how hard it was to impress him.

"Come on Drake." Amy said. "We have to be prepared to meet the Masters tomorrow. You know some of us might get picked to become Padawans. Don't waste your time with this loser."

I glared at her. Amy Pierce was a twelve year old Twi'lek with a major crush on nearly every Jedi Master here. The way she was always trying to flirt with them made my stomach turn. Jedi don't have attatchments. Get with the program already.

"She's right." Tracy said.

Tracy Kins was a twelve year old Trianni. What he lacked in size he made up for in agility. He and I were almost at the same level on speed, and when I say 'almost' I mean that I'm faster than him.

Drake shot me a seething look. "You'd better watch yourself Alex. It'd be a shame if you didn't make it to the meeting tomorrow." The Three Stooges left and I made my way to the Medbay...again.

I staggered into the Medbay and fell onto the bed.

"Shira." I called softly.

The elderly healer appeared out of nowhere. She gently helped me sit up and began examining me.

"What happened to you Alex?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"I fell down some steps." I lied.

She touched my head and I winced.

"You have a black eye and two broken ribs." She stated as she reached for a small jar. She opened it and gently rubbed its contents over my eye.

"How did this happen?"

"I told you. I fell down the stairs."

She held a datapad in her hand and showed it to me.

"That's the same excuse you've used for the last two weeks young lady." She said tensly. "Care to try again?"

I turned my attention to the floor.

She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Did you injure yourself anywhere else?"

I shook my head. She gave me a look, ordered me to remove my shirt and motioned for me to turn around.

"If you didn't get hurt anywhere else..." She touched the middle of my back causing me to flinch and hiss. "Then what's this large dark spot on your back?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. Drake and his buddies had thought it would be a good idea to paralyze me, tie me up and throw me from the top of the temple. That was three days ago and it still bothered me.

"It's nothing. I was practicing with my lightsaber and I accidentally hit myself in the back with it."

Please let her buy it. I thought. Please. Please. Please.

"I'm going to get something for this. Stay put."

I snorted. Like I was going anywhere without her permission? Everyone knew that what Shira said was to be obeyed. If you tried to use the refresher when she ordered you to bedrest you'd be sorry when she was through with you.

She came back with another jar and applied its contents to my injury. Whatever she was using felt cool on the wound and it smelled pleasent as well.

"All done." She handed me my shirt and I put it on. I gave her a hug and she returned it.

"Thanks Shira. I owe you more then you could ever know."

She smiled.

"Nonsense my girl. I'm simply doing my job. You owe me nothing."

I looked up into her elderly face and smiled.

"I'll see you later Shira."

"See you later Alex."

I left the medbay and headed for the room I shared with the other younglings. I looked outside and it was pitch black. I crawled onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I sighed. I was too excited and scared to get any sleep. What if Drake and his gang tried something tonight? I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts. If I was going to become a Padawan I had to stop acting scared and start acting tough.

I shut my eyes and prayed I'd be able to sleep peacefully for one night.

_"Hello?" I saw nothing but darkness. "Is anyone out there?" No answer. I looked around and noticed a house. I walked up to it and knocked. No answer. The door opened and I walked inside. I spotted two people, a man and a woman against the wall. Their faces were blurred, but I could tell from their voices that they were absolutely terrified. A figure walked torwards them._

_ "Please don't hurt us. We'll give you anything you want." The man said._

_ "Yes, anything." The woman said in a trembling voice. She clung to the man._

_ Those voices sounded familiar._

_ "The only thing I want is for you to die." The figure said in a cruel voice._

_ That voice...so familiar. Where had I heard it before?_

_ The figure approached the terrified couple. It raised its hand and tore a huge hole in the man's stomach and chest. Blood splattered onto the walls. The woman screamed and the the figure turned torwards her._

_ "SHUT UP!" The person roared._

_ From the sound of the voice I could tell it was a man. He raised his hand once more and decapitated the woman, laughing as blood splattered his face._

_ It was so horrible. I cried for the couple as they were so cruelly slaughtered. Like animals. Who would do something so horrifying to such a nice couple? The door opened and I watched as a little girl, face blurred, walked into the blood-soaked room._

_ She was so shocked that she just stood there frozen in terror. The figure turned its red eyes to the girl. "Hello little girl." He licked his lips._

_ "Mommy? Daddy?"_

_ He laughed._

_ "Mommy and Daddy aren't here anymore!"_

_ He grabbed her and shoved her against the wall. He smiled, licked his lips and opened his mouth to reveal several sharp teeth. The girl screamed._

_ "You look like a delicious little morsel." He raised his teeth to the girl's throat and she screamed in horror. "It's been so long since I've had one of your kind." He prepared to sink his teeth into her throat._

_ NO! I screamed._

_ Right when he was going to bite her a voice ordered, "Release her Darius!" A blurry figure stood in the doorway. He tore the man away from the little girl and threw him to the ground._

_ "YOU!" Darius screamed. "You would kill your own brother? Your own kind?"_

_ "You are not my brother." The man said coldly._

_ Darius roared and charged at the man with full force, but he merely jumped out of the way. He grabbed Darius and threw him to the ground. Darius struck at him with his nails piercing him in the chest._

_ "You're traitors. Traitors to your own kind!" Darius snarled. He kicked the man. "I'll get you. All of you. We will rule the planet!" He said as he ran out of the house._

_ The injured man walked to the young child and picked her up. He cradled her in his arms. "Shh. There, there now. It's okay. Everything's going to be just fine. You're safe now."_


	3. Chapter 2: The Selection

Chapter 2: The Selection

"ALEX!"

I woke with a start and looked at my friend Patricia. She was a Twi'lek, the same age as me with pink headtails and purple eyes.

"H-Hey Patricia. What's up?"

"You're going to be late for the meeting that's what's up! Move it!"

I quickly got dressed and raced to the Jedi Council room. We arrived there with a few seconds to spare, going to the end of the line as Drake 'accidentally' bumped me. As the Jedi Masters entered the room I kept my head down.

"Greetings younglings." Master Yoda said. "A special day it is. No longer Younglings will you be. Become Padawans some of you may."

Everyone smiled at those words, even me.

Master Windu cleared his throat.

"All of you have proven that you are ready to move onto the next phase of your training. Know that whatever happens here today is the will of The Force. May it guide each of you to your true path."

We bowed before the Jedi Masters and waited. I had expected many masters to come racing in eagerly seeking a Padawan, but alas only two came: Masters Kenobi and Fisto.

Master Kenobi was first going back and forth from each of us. He chose Patricia. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She never expected to be chosen, that was obvious. I shot her a grin which she returned.

"I won't let you down Master Kenobi." She said as she bowed.

They left.

I held my breath and stared at the carpet as Master Fisto stepped forward. As much as I would have loved to become a Padawan and prove that I belonged here, I was afraid of what the Three Stooges would do. That's why I always declined to move past the rank of Youngling. They'd probably kill me.

Master Fisto turned to Drake.

"What's your name?"

"Drake Dugen Master."

He shot him a look that made him seem to be a perfect little angel instead of the devil that he really was.

Master Fisto moved from him to me.

"Hello young one." He said in a comforting voice. "What's your name?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Drake giving me a murderous look, as if he was threatening to kill me if I answered Master Fisto's question. I clenched and unclenched my fists in an effort to shake the nervousness that I felt, but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry."

I ran out of the room as fast as my legs would carry me.


	4. Chapter 3: A Confession

chapter 3: A Confession

"Who was that?" Master Fisto asked.

"Alex her name is." Master Yoda answered. "Strange her behavior was. Like this normally she is not."

Kit's eyes widened.

"What is she normally like?"

Yoda turned to Drake. "Leave us you will."

LINE BREAK

I sat on my bed in the Youngling's quarters panting heavily. I felt so ashamed. A chance for me to become a Padawan was lying in my lap and I run away. Drake was right. I was weak.

A knock on the door.

"Come in." I said assuming it was Patricia coming to pick up her things. Footsteps made their way across the room and then there was a significant shift in weight on the bed. Definitely NOT Patricia. I looked up in surprise.

"Master Fisto. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." He grinned. "What's your name?"

"Alex."

"Mind telling me why you ran out of the room like that Alex?"

I shook my head.

"Please?"

I shook my head again and closed my eyes.

"Master Yoda tells me you never want to move pass the rank of youngling, even though you've had the opportunity twice. Why is that?"

I sighed. He wasn't going to leave until he recieved an answer.

"DrakeDugenbulliesme." I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Drake Dugen bullies me. Him and his friends have bullied me since I first arrived at the temple."

His eyes saddened.

"What do they do?"

I turned around and lifted my shirt to show him the dark spot on my back. He gasped in shock.

"They did this to you?"

Nod.

"It happened three days ago and it still bothers me. I went to the Healers and they put something on it, but it won't go away."

"I have a salve that I use that works tremendously well on all injuries. May I?"

Nod.

He unscrewed the cap to something and I picked up a strange scent I couldn't identify. He applied some of the salve to the wound and I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from screaming. Whatever he was using really burned, but it only lasted a few minutes. I put my shirt back down.

"Better?"

"Much. Thank you Master Fisto."

He grinned.

My stomach growled and I blushed.

"When's the last time you ate?"


End file.
